I don't want a pancake!
by Jashinsbtch
Summary: PWP. One shot. Yaoi. KakuHida. Thought the world could use some fresh kakuhida. Hidan is annoying and Kakuzu doesn't want a pancake.


This is my first time writing an actual fanfic so sorry if it's really bad.

Basically just PWP. Blood. Yaoi. Swearing.

Thanks to Masashi Kishimoto for creating these amazing characters!

I don't want a pancake!

"You know what Kakuzu, go fuck yourself!"

Kakuzu sighed looking back at his book, ignoring the Jashinists attempts at insulting him.

"Fine. Who wants to be in the company of a grumpy old asshole like you anyway?"

Hidan yelled as he strutted out of their shared room and into the corridor.

Most likely headed for the kitchen.

A great way to start the morning. Another argument between the two immortals. Hidan wasn't very surprised. Arguments and fights were now a normal part of their relationship. Although today, Kakuzu seemed to be a bit... Well... Calm. Anyone that knew the old git would tell you that Kakuzu probably had the shortest temper out of anyone they know. This unsettled the Jashinist much more than it should not

be have.

Hidan had already devoured two of the four pancakes he had got from the kitchen by the time he got back to his room. He burst through the door and plonked himself onto his bed. He seemed to have made a habit of slamming every door he opened.

"Hey Kakuzu, do you want a pancake?" Hidan asked the man on the couch who apparent hadn't moved at all since he left.

There was no reply so Hidan asked again.

"Oi, bitch, I asked you a question!"

"No Hidan, I don't want a pancake."

Kakuzus reply was very monotone and it pissed Hidan off.

"Alright, suit yourself." Hidan ate another pancake in silence.

"You sure you don't want this last pancake?"

"Yes Hidan! I don't want a stupid pancake!" Kakuzu's deep voice sent shivers down his spine.

"Woah, chill out. I was just fucking asking."

Kakuzu continued to read and Hidan wondered why Kakuzu had snapped at him over some fucking pancakes. He was so calm this morning.

The silver haired ninja decided he wanted to play with Kakuzu.

He walked behind the couch Kakuzu was sitting on and lent down so his head was beside Kakuzu's.

"Hidan..."

"Kakuzu."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, don't mind me, I just wanna know what the fuck your reading."

Kakuzu groaned.

"Well stop."

"Why? What's wrong Kuzu?"

Hidan asked innocently knowing he was pushing all of the older mans buttons.

"Your annoying me Hidan."

"Am I. Well, I'm not sorry."

Hidan put his hand on Kakuzu's shoulder and rubbed it gently.

And Kakuzu snapped.

He slammed the book shut and set it down before grabbing the annoying Jashinist's arm and throwing him over the couch and onto the floor.

"What the fuck Kakuzu? What was that for?" Exclaimed the silver haired ninja while rubbing his head which had hit the floor.

"I've had enough of you Hidan. I've tried to control myself all morning but you've been pissing me off all week and I'm sick of it!"

The miser got off the couch and climbed on top of his partner. Grabbing his arms tightly and holding them above his head.

"Fuck you Kakuzu. Get the hell off me!"

The younger fought against his elders grip but he would never beat Kakuzu in a competition of strength.

"What the fuck do you want from me you sadist?"

"Well if your only use is being an annoying, religious asshole, then I may as well find s better use for you..."

Kakuzu bent down to Hidan's ear and whispered the last part. Hidan shivered at the hot air on his ear and Kakuzu's husky voice.

"W-what... No... Fuck no Kakuzu, get the hell off me."

Hidan's voice faltered and he was starting to fear what Kakuzu was about to do.

"Shut up Hidan."

What the hell had gotten into his parter?

He didn't have time to ask as Kakuzu's hands left Hidan's wrists and he replaced with his threads. They naked around his body. Shedding him of his cloak and his pants leaving him in just his boxers. The threads wrapped around his neck and stomach, and into his mouth to shut up the annoying brat.

"Kaku- mnmm... mmm..."

Hidan thrashed violently agains his bonds trying to tell Kakuzu to stop this humiliation.

"You may be an idiot Hidan. But I gather that you know what I want."

Kakuzu removed his mask and headgear. Hidan gasped as he watched the long brown locks fall around his partners shoulders. Yes, Hidan would not deny that he thought his partner was attractive his dark skin, littered in stitches. His large build and deep authoritative voice were quite the turn on to the Jashinist, but he would never say anything. He hated his partner. He treated him like shit. And He assumed his feelings were mutual.

The miser chuckled at Hidan's reaction. Hidan was right. Kakuzu was a complete sadist so he would take great pleasure in what he was going to do.

The silver haired boy started to whimper.

Kakuzu bent down to the Jashinist ear again and whispered.

"I now how much of a masochist you are Hidan so you are probably going to enjoy this."

Hidan's eyes widened as his elder bit his ear and started to lick and nibble down the masochist's neck.

He stopped at his nipple and looked up at his counterpart. Hidan's face looked as if he was begging the man to stop. Kakuzu smirked and licked the younger's nipple. Hidan closed his eyes tightly. Yet again Kakuzu smirked but this time he bit down on the nipple. Hard.

"Hmmmmm!"

Hidan threw his head back in what was probably pleasure but the stubborn Jashinist refused to believe this.

Watching Hidan squirm under him was forming a tent in the misers pants.

He moved on to the other nipple. Bitting down. Feeling it go hard in his mouth and watching the boy writhe under him. He was totally under the larger mans control.

As Kakuzu had the smaller mans attention he slipped his had into his boxers and grabbed the immortal's hard dick.

"Enjoying yourself already, are we?"

Hidan gasped again letting out a soft moan as the man slowly rubbed his hand up and down his shaft. Then suddenly Hidan froze and his eyes widened as they fell upon the kunai in the hand of the man above him.

"Ah shit. When the fuck did he get that?"

Hidan thought as the blade was slowly lowered to his chest. Cold metal met with hot, pale skin. Kakuzu watched Hidan take in a sharp breath as he started to push the blade into the masochist's chest. Breaking the skin.

As the kunai was dragged down Hidan's perfect white chest blood pored out and down his sides. Slowly pooling on the floor beneath them.

The Jashinists muffled moans and groans were barely audible through the threads in his mouth.

Hidan had his eyes closed tightly. Trying not to give in to his greedy partner. He was about to to try and get free again when he felt the kunai plunge deep into his stomach, tearing through the skin with ease.

"HMMMMM!"

Hidan couldn't hold back his moan from the unexpected pain.

More blood spurted from his wound as the blade was violently removed from his body. Tears started to slide down the immortals face, he started to sob.

Kakuzu removed the threads from his partners mouth.

"Ah... Ah...Ka...kuzu...p-please...s-stop..."

Hidan panted while pleading with his captor. He did not want this to continue. Well, at least he wanted to but his body didn't seem to agree.

"You don't really want that though, do you Hidan?"

Kakuzu asked while grabbing his dick through his boxers.

"Ah... No... Please. I-I don't want... This."

"Don't lie to me Hidan. You know how much that pisses me off."

Kakuzu took the bloodied knife and cut the immortal's boxers right off!

"Ahhh!"

Hidan felt the cold air against hot member, sending a shiver throughout his body.

Kakuzu smirked at the proudly standing erection before him and grabbed it firmly pumping it vigorously.

"Ahhh... Mmmmm..."

The silver haired nin tried to bite back his moans and grunts but found it difficult with Kakuzu's skilled hand and the pain from the injuries earlier inflicted.

"I've had enough of this."

The miser stated as more of his threads were released to hold up the Jashinist knees. Hidan looked at his partner to see him sliding down his own pants. He took one look at Kakuzu's dick and stated to thrash again.

Kakuzu placed his erection at the immortal's virgin hole.

"Stop thrashing Hidan. This is going to hurt."

With that, Kakuzu thrust dry into the milky ass. His member tearing it's way through Hidan's walls causing blood to seep out.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hidan screamed at the searing pain of being thrust into so deeply. Fresh tears rolled down his sweaty face.

Kakuzu's grunted as he picked up a brutal pace slamming into his partners tight hole.

"AHhhhhhhh... Fuck...Mmmmm!"

Kakuzu had found Hidan's prostate and was pounding into it over and over and over!

"Ahh...ka...kuzu... h-harder...ah."

Hidan didn't know what he was saying but Kakuzu happily obliged thrusting in as deep as possible.

The miser bent down and caught the Jashinist's lips in his own in a kiss of pure lust. Kakuzu's tongue dominated his hot mouth. The miser slipped his hand down the smaller man side and shoved his finger into the wound he had inflicted.

"Ahh...mmmmh."

Hidan moaned into the kiss all the while Kakuzu continued to pound into him with unbeatable force.

"Kuzu... I... I...AHHhhhhh!"

Hidan violently came. Covering both him and Kakuzu's stomachs. With a few final thrusts Kakuzu came inside his partner and pulled out. They both stayed there panting after their orgasms. Until Kakuzu got up put his dick back in his pants and grabbed his head gear.

"Clean up the mess."

Then Kakuzu left the room leaving hidan a pile of blood, sweat and cum on the bedroom floor.

The end

Remember this is my first time writing so don't be too harsh but criticism and opinions would be awesome. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Feel free to point them out.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
